


罪犯AU

by marshamallow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Criminal Danny, Dubious Consent, I suppose..., M/M, Molestation, Rimming, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshamallow/pseuds/marshamallow
Summary: RussianWitch的Criminal AU的中文译文。原文Summary:目前满脑子都是“Danny是个罪犯”这个想法。所有这个AU相关的都会放到这里。





	罪犯AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [criminal au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052289) by [RussianWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch). 



> 献给阿火~
> 
> 原文Notes:  
> 还没校对过  
> 之后还会写，不过都挺零碎的。

有趣的是，Steve从来没遇到过话这么多的敌人。

之前也从没有人像这样几乎完全击溃他，同时还毫无理由地话说个不停。

从被人埋伏然后被抓到这个鬼地方，直到现在Steve都不知道他到底是为什么被抓的。

他已经被关了48个小时了，而且他感觉这么长时间里Williams先生手没停，嘴也没停过。

Steve并没有供出任何有用信息，但是他现在没用的信息也快用完了，而Williams看上去还能一直坚持下去的样子……

穿插在剧烈又恶毒的暴力之间，他一直也给Steve灌着无用信息。

Steve现在知道了新泽西最好的披萨店在哪里，大热天怎么围领带才最合适，甚至还知道了Williams的黄片喜好……Steve也不知道怎么就提到那儿去了。

除此之外，他全身的肌肉都痛得尖叫，而William发现越来越难在他身上找个没被那该死的警棍揍过的地方了。Steve手臂被绳索吊着，只有脚尖着地帮助自己保持平衡。除了小弟弟和脸以外，全身都是淤青、鞭痕和烧伤的痕迹，甚至脸上也都是抽痛的掌痕，每次Steve一走神，Williams就会一巴掌扇过去。

Steve感觉既困惑又晕头转向，他很早就在心里默默地把Williams的刑讯技巧和军事情报部门联系在了一起，因为才48个小时他就快被击溃了，而他还是受过抗刑讯训练的。

他疑惑的是海军去哪儿才能找到话特么这么多工作效率还这么高的人。又是一巴掌让他牙齿打颤，他又走神了。Williams突然出现在他面前，没再保持警戒距离。要是Steve可以冒险踢翻他或者控制住他就好了，前提是他自己的手臂不会拧到脱臼。

Williams的呼吸碰到他喉咙上的汗水，感觉凉凉的。他温暖的手掌突然放到了Steve的胸膛上，抚摸着他的肌肉，盖住了他的胸部，拇指烦人地拨弄着他的乳头。

Steve只怪自己无法控制生理反应，那个地方当然很敏感，现在乳头硬成了一个小点，似乎和他的阴茎直接连在了一起。还要怪他这些年来养成的习惯，每次任务之后不管是否受伤，他都会马上去找人上床来解决肾上腺素的问题：他的身体才不管痛不痛或者为什么会痛，只知道疼痛之后一般都会有一堆爽翻天的性爱。

糟糕的是，Williams注意到了这点。他的拇指在那块紧实的肉上抽动了一下，僵了一会儿，然后又伸出了另一只手指恶狠狠地掐了下去。Steve呻吟了出来，很大声。虽然被殴打和电击的时候他几乎一声不吭，但这个他实在是忍不住。

更糟糕的是，他在疼痛中忍不住稍稍弓起了身体，想要更多。

“哎呦，这样啊！”

Williams一直又拧又掐，紧紧盯着Steve，而对方则想挣扎着恢复镇定。他一停手Steve忍不住更加紧张，因为对Williams而言，停下来并不意味着结束，而是另一种折磨的开始。一只手还放在他身上，指甲挠着Steve身侧的淤伤和鞭痕，Williams绕到了他身后。

Steve能感觉到这个暴徒炙热的呼吸呼到他的后颈上，他的肩胛骨上，能感觉到紧挨着的Williams身体传来的热度。

他的身体以为这都是前戏，裤子被阴茎顶得紧绷着，一边的乳头抽痛着，另一边却渴望更多的刺激。

Williams轻轻地哼了一声，可能是表示欣赏，也可能意味着其他的东西。接着他的两只手都放在了Steve身侧，粗鲁地抚摸着他的淤伤，把他的身体拉向了自己。

放在其他任何时候，Steve都会觉得Williams比自己至少矮半个头这件事很有趣，但现在一个坚硬的阴茎正顶着他的大腿，正好在屁股下方，他感觉到的只有飙升的肾上腺素和恐惧，感觉自己快支离破碎。

他之前的确受过抗刑讯训练，能够忍受折磨，但是没人能让士兵为被强暴做好准备。不可能有足够的模拟训练，更何况Steve现在身体状况如此糟糕。他控制不住地挣扎个不停，直到手臂尖叫着疼痛，关节几乎脱臼。

Williams只是静静等着他停下来，然后又把他的身体拉近紧贴着自己，继续探索。

“我确实喜欢会扭的。”

他整个人罩在Steve背上，一只手找到了那个渴求着刺激的乳头，另一只则往下滑到了Steve的腰上。他的手指在Steve的胯骨边缘上戳了一两下，手划过肚脐到耻毛的毛发，但还是基本保持着礼貌。

Steve以为一根阴茎马上就会粗暴地戳进他的屁股里，然而Williams只是探索着他的身体，找寻着他身上每一个敏感点。他并不温柔，指甲刮着，手指掐着，淤痕和烫伤都被戳刺着，同时Steve能感觉到Williams炙热的呼吸正洒在他的肩胛骨上，让他瘙痒难耐。

“我有没有问过你，你愿意加入黑暗势力吗？虽然加入也没有饼干吃，得保证少女般的体型之类的，但是我真想看看刺激足够强的话，能不能让你一遍遍高潮到晕过去。”

Williams的双手滑到了Steve的屁股上，他身体没再继续靠着他的背。Steve听到弱弱的一声咒骂，有人跪下去的声音，突然他的臀瓣就被一双温暖的大手掰了开来。Williams发出的声音让他联想到发现猎物的饥饿雄狮。

“不要！”

在他为执行任务所做的所有准备中，他从未预想到过这个，估计也没人会预想到吧。他的肌肉紧绷，试图挣脱出现在的困境。

然而等待他的并不是侵犯，而是拍在大腿后侧的一巴掌，然后Williams把他的屁股当成拐杖一样扶着站了起来。

“可惜，看来我不能这么文明了。”

Williams走进了他们身边的黑暗之中，Steve能听到纸张被翻动的声音，然后几张照片被扔到了他脚下。是对5-0成员日常生活的监视照片。然后Williams又走到了他身边，他粗厚的手指头插进了Steve的头发里抓着让他抬头，Steve看着对方北极冰雪一般的眼睛。

“McGarrett先生，这些都是你关心的人。他们现在正往一个地方赶，以为能从那里把你救出来。在那个地点我已经安排了两位狙击手，就等着我的电话。如果我没打电话……他们就会往你每个队友身上都射两枚子弹。而这一切都会在……”

William皱着眉看了看他那贵得过分的手表，然后抬头看向Steve。

“两小时之后发生。因为我实在是忍不了在这个满是菠萝的地狱里呆太久，而我代表的那些人又都觉得你实在是他们的眼中钉肉中刺。所以我的朋友，你现在有个选择：你消失，我们让5-0在没有你的情况下继续正常运转，这样的话我现在就打电话。或者我可以放了你。你赶不及去救你的朋友们，但是你能活下去。无论如何，5-0都不会再打扰我的雇主们，也就不会再打扰我，我就能回到文明社会去了。”

之前Steve极力反抗的那些性致在Williams一张嘴说话的时候就全都褪去了，他感觉就像是一桶冷水从头浇了下来。

“这不算什么选择……”

Steve一直都知道他不可能躺在床上老死，但是像这样死去，死在这里，这种想法让他非常愤怒。

“但是这种选择你也不完全陌生吧。”

Steve不知道Williams的关系到底有多广；一开始他以为这个人可能是夏威夷本土小帮派雇来的帮手，但是这个想法被证明错的离谱。不论Williams的雇主是谁，他一定非常有势力，而且有可能和Steve的过去有关系。然而不知为什么他对这点有点怀疑，就算Williams明显知道Steve过去不光彩的事件。

抓着他头发的手松开了，Williams走回到了黑暗中。

“我让你好好想想吧，朋友。”

然后就剩Steve一个人了，又痛又累，目前看来根本没法逃出去。

一般来说这时候他的队伍就会冲过来，找到线索或者目击者，然后就能把事情都联系起来。但是这次Steve相信Williams所说的，他的队伍没法及时赶到了。

看来他会死于普通刑事犯罪而不是战场上为国捐躯，但是不论Williams说的那些，他其实别无选择。他能做到的只有一件事：死的时候不被链条拴着。

他可能没办法打开手铐，但是可以让吊着他的链条脱钩，也许腿就能自由了。链条发出了非常大的声响，当他跳起来失去平衡时手臂疼得厉害，左手臂被拧着差点没脱臼。他花了比预想中更长的时间才终于从钩子上挣脱下来，摔在了地上。

还在喘气呢，一只脚就踩在了他身上，刚好踩在肩胛骨之间。

“宝贝儿，虽然我很敬佩你能这样挑战你那可爱身体的极限，但是你真不该这么做的。”

听到枪上膛时那声轻轻的咔哒声，他闭上眼，只恨没能在再多走几步。

“好，Steven，你选了哪个？”

Williams跪在他的背上，他感觉背上压力越来越大，枪管抵在了后脑勺上。

“你猜……”

朝他打来的不是子弹，而是一巴掌。

“我想听你说出来，只是确保我们不会有什么误会。”

Steve想着反正都无所谓了，不如一直保持沉默，但是他实在想死前最后再说两句。

“给你的狙击手打电话，让我的队伍活下来。”

Williams膝盖碾着他的背，向前探了探身，靠的近到Steve能感觉到耳朵上对方呼出的热气。

“你做了个好选择，宝贝儿。”

他等着子弹来，然而等到的却是针刺的感觉。

当Steve再次醒来时，他感觉比上次要舒服很多。这次没有躺在水泥地上，而是躺在一个用羽毛做的软东西上。他能听到不远处Williams正在小声说话，似乎是在讲电话。四周一直传来低沉的嗡嗡声。睁开眼，他没花多长时间就意识到自己正在一架飞机上，依然被铁链拴着，依然被Williams控制着。


End file.
